


DTF?

by VMarsTrek



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Midnight Confessions, Mutual Pining, No Beta, Secret Relationship, Smut, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek
Summary: AU Where Logan gets notes all week long.
Relationships: Veronica Mars/Logan Echolls
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	DTF?

**Author's Note:**

> New work for Trope-A-Palooza 2020.
> 
> This work was inspired by silverlining2k6’s work Gimme Shelter.

It starts Monday during lunch. Logan is trying to balance his pizza, a _slightly_ spiked soda, when his phone dings. He looks around and doesn’t see anyone eyeing him, so he prays it isn’t his father.

Unknown number to Logan Echolls: DTF?

He looks around again. No one. No one is looking his way. Nothing. He chuckles and texts, sticking his tongue between his teeth.

Logan Echolls to Unknown Number: Yeah, sure. So long as you are the .

He snaps his phone shut and lingers only a moment on who he would REALLY like to be the donut to his eggplant. 

**Tuesday**

Logan skips down his steps, eager to be away from his father, slowing down as he approaches his X-Terra. There is a neat envelope sitting under the windshield wiper. He quickly looks around and sees no one. Attune to the fact his father attracts all sorts of crazies, he gets in and starts the car turning on the wipers to dislodge the envelope. Searching he finds a roach clip Dick probably left in his car and he uses that to pick up the envelope, shaking it open. 

A card falls to the ground with those letters again, but with what he assumes is a longitude and latitude. He picks up the papers and shoves them in the console while punching in the directions. Dog Beach. He checks the time. If he hurries he can make it to school in time for the first period.

He finds handcuffs attached under the Lifeguard station. Looking around he reaches up and traces his fingers over a lightly scratched LE + VM. 

**Wednesday**

Logan spends the day checking his texts, and car to the point Dick thinks he has lost his mind. 

It’s nearing the end of the day and he is beginning to wonder if that is it. The game was over as soon as it had started. He sighs as he opens his locker only to find the same neat envelope, but stuffed with something. Curiosity gets the better of him and he slides his fingers into the envelope. He pulls out the card with the same question: DTF?

And panties. Red lace thongs to be specific. 

He looks around before shoving them in his pocket and heading to Journalism. He skin is flushed which is unlike him, but holy fuck, some chick put her thongs in his locker.

Logan finds his seat adjusting himself slightly as he sits down trying to remain unnoticed until the end of class.

This only draws the attention of Veronica.

“What’s the problem Echolls?” She snarks, “Not looking so hot. Finally catch something from your skank du jour?” Veronica smirks as she eases herself out from her desk, hefting her camera and messenger bag over her shoulder. Walking away Logan notices, because he never gives up a chance to check out her ass, no panty lines.

**Thursday**

Logan finds himself at karaoke night at Java the Hut, and while the entertainment is abysmal, his new treasure is more to his liking. He found the card attached to his Chinese take out box at lunch, leading to the silk sash hanging at the top of a privacy curtain at the coffee joint. 

**Friday**

It isn’t until he gets home Friday night that Logan finds what turns out to be the last clue? Gift? Message? Promise?

The envelope falls out of his AP English text book and he finds a hard plastic card. He turns the card over and finds written on it: “ 9:30 Neptune Grand Room 1107. DTF?”

Logan spends the next few hours getting ready, pacing and convincing himself to go through with this. At the end, 9:30 finds him at the elevator bay at the Neptune Grand, key card, toys and resolve in hand.

He slips the card into the door tentatively, praying he is right about who might be on the other side. Otherwise there is a minibar and a willing participant to help him forget.

He steps inside and is immediately blindfolded with a silky mask as the door closes behind him. He’s led into the room a few steps by the blindfold tie and he is not sure he has been so turned on before.

Logan feels his shirt being lifted off and nails lightly raking his chest and abdomen.

_Please. Please let it be her._

Sight being taken away, his other senses are kicking into high gear. He can smell her cherry lip gloss, coconut shampoo. Is that...Promises? He can hear her breathing picking up. Touch and taste will give it all away. 

“If this is who I….” Logan starts to say before he is cut off with a soft kiss on his lips. Taste. The lip glass is cherry. The kiss lingers long enough that he leans forward searching entrance with his tongue, and being granted, feels her soft tongue prodding and exploring. He goes to grab her hips to pull her closer, only to have her slip from his grasp.

He feels her nails again dragging a little harder on his midriff tracing letters he has become well acquainted with this week.

“DTF?” 

In answer, Logan sinks to his knees, running his hands down her legs. Shorts, smooth legs. He runs his hands up before she can stop him, grabs her shorts, no panties, and drags them to the floor. He licks up from her knee to the top of her thigh, stopping. Smell. He can smell her arousal and he takes a moment to adjust himself, to no avail. He feels her start to writhe and moan and he smiles into her skin.

On his knees, he walks her back, towards the wall he hopes is there, before nuzzling her legs further apart. He straightens up slightly, kissing her stomach before swirling his tongue down around her mound. He feels her hands move to his hair and give a small tug. 

_Anxious? Oh baby you’ve signed up for the long game tonight._

He moves in and gives a long lick through her wet folds, stopping at the top to suck lightly at her clit which elicits a breathy moan from her.

“You taste so good. I’ve been imagining this all week.” Logan mumbles getting a longer moan in return.

 _Ninety nine percent positive it’s her._ _I’ve heard similar moans from her devouring ice cream._

Logan moves forward hitching one of her legs over his shoulder allowing closer access and slowly licks, tugs, and sucks listening for which one gets the biggest moan, the hardest shiver. He inserts his long finger into her wetness and it slips in unhindered, followed by a second. 

_She’s close. So close._

He pumps his fingers a few times while gently sucking on her clit, her hips grinding on his face seeking release. He grabs her by the thighs and twists around seeking for the couch he senses is there and drops her on her back.

Both legs go over his shoulder, fingers are pumping and she’s breathing heavy. He reaches a hand up to caress her breast to find, along with no bra, her hand is already there tugging at her tight nipples. He goes to take his hand back and instead she grabs it and sucks his fingers into her mouth.

“Fuck.” He hisses. 

Logan pulls his hands away from her hearing her moan from the loss of contact so he can remove her last piece of clothing. He kicks off his shoes, socks and shirt. Moving back he moves in to grasp her lips for a deep, lingering kiss, loving the skin to skin feeling. He smirks when he feels her push on his shoulders.

He takes his time kissing his way down her body, feeling how deep the moans go in her body. His fingers slip in again finding rhythm with her hips as she seeks to find friction.

“Fuck me Logan. Please.” 

_It’s her._

He whips off the mask and gazes up into what he thinks is the most beautiful sight he has ever seen.

Veronica FUCKING Mars is on the couch naked, legs spread before him, flushed, blue eyes blown out in pleasure, writhing on his hands, asking to be fucked. By him.

Who is he to deny her request? He is a gentleman after all.

“With pleasure.” He growls as he picks her up and circles over to the bed, dropping her lightly at the edge. Never breaking eye contact, he rids himself of his pants and boxers, watching as her eyes gaze downwards, and she wets her lips. Logan watches unbelieving as she leans forward and wraps her mouth around his already much too swollen cock and sucks, teasing her tongue around the head. 

“Unngh, fuck.” He grunts out as he grips her shoulders and pushes back. “I won’t last at ALL if you keep that up.” Veronica looks up with a pout. “Besides I haven’t finished what I started.”

He pushes her back on the bed pushing her knees up, moving in to suck hard on her swollen clit. He slips three fingers in and on the fourth pump he feels her walls clench around his fingers as spasms wrack her body as she screams his name.

Leaning back, he wipes his hand across his mouth before moving forward and claiming her mouth in a hard kiss. She wraps her legs around his waist and grinds into him. 

“I don’t mean to be indelicate, but protection wasn’t included in my…” Logan huffs out.

“Birth control, and we’re both clean, but there are condoms…” Veronica starts pointing to herself and him before she’s stopped by him sinking himself in with one thrust.

“Jesus Veronica. You feel better than I ever imagined. So fucking tight.” Logan pumps into her slowly sucking on her neck. “This….ahhhh….is….fuck….” Recognizing his impending release, he flips them over so she’s on top. 

Looking up he watches her with her head thrown back as she rolls her hips on top of him. Shit. This isn’t much better. He stops midtrust and gently withdraws hissing with the loss. 

“Condom?” Veronica smirks at his request, but obliges quickly leaning in for a kiss pulling out a foil square from under the pillow, opening it and rolling it on before sinking slowly onto his hard shaft again.

“That’s it, fuck me Ronnie. You’re so hot when you take control.”

They find their rhythm again as Logan moves his hand between them and uses her wetness as he rolls her clit between his fingers. As he rolls up into her he hears her breathing become more erratic, and her rhythm goes which only serves to push him closer to the edge.

“Come for me Veronica.” And as she spasms around him, he feels his balls clench and release and he is thrusting so hard up into her that he has to hold onto her hips. 

“Ahhh, Veronica, so fucking, uh, uh…” 

As their breathing slows she falls forward onto his chest, capturing his mouth in a lingering kiss. 

Kissing and touching leads to Veronica leading Logan by the hand to the shower where he takes her up against the wall.

Back in bed, they doze until around 12:30am when Logan hears Veronica’s stomach rumble and decides some room service is in order.

“Some things never change.” He mumbles into her hair. “Well, except this.” He gestures between them. “This is certainly a change. A welcome one, but a change.”

Veronica rolls onto her stomach, but hides behind her hair.

“Someone recently got caught in the crossfire of, well, us, and suggested we quit with the foreplay, and just got down to the fucking.” She looks cautiously up at him. “And truthfully? I kind of always had a thing for you. But being 12? Lilly claimed you for herself and pushed Duncan on me as some second hand prize.” Veronica fist bumps the air and blows out a deep breath. “SO I figured worst case scenario you tell the school I’m a slut...oh, wait…” Veronica smirks and snuggles into his side.

Logan winces at that and grabs her hand.

“I’m sorry. It was never about you, you know? I was hurting and Duncan turned zombie, everyone else moved on and I lashed out at the one person who I should have held close.” He kisses her hand and brings it to his chest. “Since it’s confession time, I always had a thing for you too, but Duncan had a thing for you FIRST, at least that’s what I was told. By Lilly.” Logan shakes his head.

There is a knock on the door and Logan goes to answer in all his glory, before Veronica screeches and throws a robe at him. She gathers the sheets around herself as they settle in to eat, sharing the room service tray. 

“So…”

“So.”

Logan puts down his food and starts. 

“You. From the first text Monday, Veronica there was no one I wished this was but you. So whatever this is, whatever it could be, it’s your call. I’ll put myself out there saying I would love a fresh start, hand holding, making out in the hallways. Get the rumour mills turning Monday morning.” He waggles his eye brows at her.

Veronica puts down her buffalo burger and moves the tray to the floor. She moves over to him letting the sheet fall away and wraps her arms around his neck.

“Yes.”

“Yes? You mean yes, I Luv you beary much, yes?” 

“Yes. We’ve lost so much time to those sneaky Kanes. Let’s make our time count.”

Logan thinks back to last Friday night at a party with some blonde bimbo transfer student Caitlin something or other hanging off him, when all he could think of was Veronica. He moves in to kiss her, but she pulls away.

“Yeah so, I MAY have broken some Dr patient confidentiality to get your latest lab results. Full disclosure and all.” 


End file.
